


Room 39

by derekthealpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, fireman derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekthealpha/pseuds/derekthealpha
Summary: Derek has been a firefighter for 4 years and he's never seen anything like what was behind the door of Room 39.Stiles was an awkward guy, but this was a new low.Fast forward and Derek is walking in on Stiles completely naked and wielding a sword he bought from a Comic-con stall.





	Room 39

Derek had seen many things in the past 4 years of being a fire fighter. Many of these scarring memories were due to that one particular apartment building that was so incredibly dodgy, it was almost impressive.  
He shuddered at having to return to that building housing which that one tall and lanky guy who kept asking for his number and reeked of _eau de weed_. Or that creepy girl who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that her daily séance (which included covering almost every inch of the floor in candles) was putting her and the entire building at risk. Don’t forget Ms and Mr Forbes whose 90+ year old cats rubbed their wart and flea infested fur up against Derek, while the old couple tried to set him up with their 15 year old niece ( _“That’s not even legal- besides, I’m gay!” “She’s perfect for you, and you’ll be even gayer with her!”_ )  
Anyway, looking back now, Derek was confident that nothing in his 4 years of checking up on this apartment’s fire extinguishers, prepared him for what was behind the door of room 39.  
-  
Stiles was stirred from an unintentional but not unpleasant mid-afternoon nap thanks to a sharp rap on the door.He’d woken to worse, although due to the general ‘drug dealer’ demeanour of his apartment block, his expectations weren’t necessarily high (unlike everyone in his pot-scented complex). The dodgy fan spluttering air over his bare skin caused him to roll over, which in his completely dazed state wasn’t the most brilliant of his ideas. He landed face first on the wooden floorboard with a thump, followed by what sounded like a distressed screech.  
Stiles’ groans of complaint were cut short by the sound of something clink as it slid into the lock of the front door. He hadn’t given a copy of his keys to anyone, no matter how weirdly attatched he got to his one night stands. He turned his head and saw the cluster of keys thrown lazily on to his bedside table. Stiles froze, heart pounding rapidly as sweat that was 50% due to the heat, 50% due to the fact that there was most likely a serial killer outside his door, trickled down his forehead and along his naked body. When the click of the lock echoed through the thin walls, Stiles sprung into action, grabbing a sword from under his bed (not weird at all) and scurrying over to the front door. Every muscle was tensed and every inch of skin exposed to the sickly humidity of the old apartment as he gripped the ridiculously expensive sword he bought from a Comic-con stall with both hands.  
His pale 147 pound body was trembling with anticipation and anxiety as the door swung open agonizingly slow to reveal… _someone really fucking hot._  
The 2 men locked eyes and simultaneously let out a shout that echoed off the walls. Well, the guy who had broken into his house let out a shout, whereas Stiles made a sound more comparable to a constipated penguin.  
Stiles’ eyes flickered down from the man’s brilliant green orbs to the uniform he was wearing, along with the tool kit hanging from his hand.  
This guy was gorgeous.  
And totally not a serial killer.  
Which was unfortunate because currently Stiles was willing to pay someone to kill him now due to the fact that he was dying a slow and painful death of embarrassment.  
Yep. Embarrassment.  
Because it was only when he looked directly into the gorgeous green eyes of the toned, tanned god, that he realised that he was standing stark naked and wielding a Hobbit cosplaying sword.  
Those beautiful eyes widened in surprise and then quickly averted to the ground as confusion creased into the furrows of his eyebrows. “You’re…you don’t have any…you’re…you’re _naked_.”  
Stiles froze, not even noticing the ache in his arms as they shuddered from holding the weight of the sword above his head. The green-eyed babe spun around, almost as if to give him privacy, although this action seemed to make Stiles even more mortified because printed on the back of his bold red tee-shirt were the letters FDNY.  
The red of his uniform was nothing compared to the bright red tinge which was spreading like _wild fire_ across Stiles cheeks. His arms became limp and the blunted sword swung loosely by his side, clanging as the tip hit the wooden floor.  
“Oh _Jesus Christ_ this is so embarrassing, I’m so sorry – just hang on a second.”  
“The name’s actually Derek but yeah, I’ve been told there’s a resemblance.”  
Too panicked to even chuckle, Stiles slid clumsily into a tee shirt and a pair of loose pants while Derek remained with his back turned. The flustered boy, now fully changed (thank god) struggled to get Derek’s attention due to the fact that Stiles had practically super glued his lips together in an attempt to saviour his last shred of dignity.  
Although he wasn’t 100% sure that there was any left.  
Stiles let out a cough, causing Derek to turn around agonizingly slow, his hands held up as if declaring innocence. Derek’s eyes were magnetized to the ground, a pink tinge glowing on his cheeks. He ran a hand through his thick stubble, causing Stiles’ worry-creased face to slacken – his lips parting as he absorbed all of Derek’s previously unacknowledged features through every pore of his skin.  
Those luminescent orbs of emerald contrasting perfectly to that flawless olive skin, along with the sharp cut of facial hair which followed along the straight edge of his jawline and his cheekbones. Stiles eyes trailed down, taking in Derek’s broad shoulders, built chest and arms which looked like they had been sculpted by fucking gods.  
Stiles was pulled out of his relentless and unsubtle eye-fucking when Derek’s husky voice filled the small room, “I’m so sorry,” Derek coughed out. “I should’ve knocked again, I just assumed no one was home because the lights weren’t on and I couldn’t hear anyone inside and, god I didn’t expect you to come flying at me with a fucking sword, and you know, your dick.”  
“Oh!” Stiles squeaked, his fingers running along the hem of his tee shirt as if to check that he was actually wearing it. Apparently Stiles wasn’t the only one who rambled whenever he was feeling guilty. He cleared his throat, “It really wasn’t your fault that I was…you know-”  
His feeble excuse was cut short by the look that Derek was giving him.  
“Okay yeah, you’re right – you probably could’ve knocked again but hey, who cares right?” Derek began to nod slowly in agreement, “We should definitely put this behind us and you know, forget about it.”  
Yes. Stiles was feeling more confident now, like you know, he hadn’t just flashed the hottest person he had ever seen. “Yeah – because its not like we’re ever going to see each other again.”  
A silence creeped in between them as the two strangers considered what to do next.  
Well really, how do you recover from an encounter this strange?  
“I need you to show me your hose.”  
Stiles cocked an eyebrow as Derek grimaced before stuttering, “Th—that’s not what I meant. Your fire extinguisher. Just lead me to the fire extinguisher.”  
“You mean _before_ you get caught up in a web of sexual innuendos because dude, you have come to the wrong place.”  
Derek chuckled, rolling his eyes at Stiles who turned, motioning to Derek to follow him as he walked further into the room to the fire extinguisher. He was stopped when Derek placed his hand lightly on his shoulder, before quickly removing it sheepishly.  
“You know how you said that we should put this behind us because we won’t ever see each other again and its not a big deal and all?”  
Stiles nodded in reply, biting his lip nervously.  
“Well, if-if its ok, I don’t want to.”  
Stiles exhaled, glancing up into Derek’s hopeful eyes. “I don’t want to either.”  
Derek’s eyes brightened in the most adorable way possible as his lips stretched into a beaming smile. “Plus, when people ask us how we met, we have a pretty badass story.”  
They both chuckled, grinning so brightly they felt like children. “First of all, there is no way you are telling people that I was about to attack you with a fake sword while completely naked.” Derek rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Secondly, you don’t even know my name yet.”  
“An even better reason as to why we need to meet up again.” The firefighter pointed out. “What’s your name?”  
Stiles grinned, rolling his tongue behind his back tooth before answering. “Stiles.”  
“Well _Stiles_ , I’m just gonna tell you straight that giving me a fake name is pointless because I have a sister named Laura who will be willing to internet stalk the hell out of you.” Derek crossed his arms, smirking playfully.  
“Huh. Well I’m desperate enough that I’ve learned how to internet stalk for myself so take that. And plus, I’m not going to give you more material you could use to blackmail me with.”  
Stiles grabbed a pen from the kitchen counter, before grabbing Derek’s hand and scribbling his phone number on it. “Call me, ‘kay?”  
Derek glanced down at his hand, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Definitely. It was nice meeting you, Stiles. Believe me, I know, I met every part of you.”  
Stiles grinned, “God so many regrets right now…but it was nice meeting you too. Say hi to Laura for me.”  
And with that, Derek turned and pulled the door shut behind him. He smiled to himself as he tapped Stiles’ number into his phone before typing out a message.  
_Hey._  
He waited as 3 dots formed, signalling that Stiles was typing something in reply.  
**U do know that u forgot to check my fire extinguisher, right?**  
Stiles opened the door, grinning up at Derek.  
“Hey.”


End file.
